Last Chance
by Neko-Mei
Summary: WARNING: YAOI Takes place after GRev The bladebreakers are splitting up and Kai is going back to Russia. This is Tyson's last chance to tell him how he feels. One Shot Tyka


Aouni: Hey peoples. Did any of you see the final episode of Friends? Well, I did, and that's how I came up with this lame one–shot. See, I thought it would be interesting if what happened between Rachel and Ross happened with Tyson and Kai. So I wrote a stupid fic about it.  
  
Dark: Is it ever stupid! Not only do you not own the characters, you don't own the plot!  
  
Aouni: Yes I do! I changed it from Friends. It's different ... sort of. It's supposed to be based on that episode anyway, so there!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade – or Friends.  
  
WARNING: Yaoi (Tyka)  
  
Tyson: Tyka? Cool. Oh! I have a question!  
  
Aouni: What?  
  
Tyson: Am I in it?  
  
Aouni: --U Tyson, you're the main character!!!!  
  
Tyson: Cool! Is Kai in it?  
  
Aouni: --U Do you even know what tyka means?  
  
Tyson: Of course I do!  
  
Aouni: Somehow, I doubt that.

* * *

Last Chance:  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
I could hardly believe this was happening. The bladebreakers, the world champions, were giving up blading for good.  
  
Well, let's face it. It had to happen sometime. We had all participated in three world tournaments and I had won every single one. I guess that it was only fair that we step down and give some other kids the chance to win. To be the best.  
  
I mean, I myself would never give up blading. I'd still keep practicing in my home town, teaching all the younger bladers, the beginners, how to play. Maybe some of them would grow up to be champions, like me.  
  
I didn't think I would miss the actual tournaments – not anymore. When I was younger, the tournaments were always so exciting. They were something new, different. Now, I had participated in so many that the original exhilaration had faded away.   
  
Don't get me wrong, I still loved a good battle, especially against a strong blader, but the tournaments and the crowds – they had decreased in signifigance.  
  
I guess the real reason I had pretended that this would never happen, was because of my team, my friends. You see, I knew that once this happened, we would all go our separate ways, and I might never see them again. I might never see Kai again.  
  
He would go back to Russia. Why should he stay? What was there to keep him here, now that we were no longer a team? Even friendship was not enough to keep the others – Max and Ray. Why should it keep him?  
  
Ray was going back to his village. That was were he belonged. I knew he – just like me – would never give up blading for good. He would probably teach the kids in his village. Maybe they would grow up, and face kids from my own home town in a world championship tournament. Maybe.  
  
Then there was Max – Maxy, one of the best friends I ever had. I would see him again, he would come visit his dad every summer, but would it be the same? Max was going back to America, to live with his mother. The majority of the time, I wouldn't see him. Would Max stop beyblading? Would he follow his mother, and become a scientist? No, I couldn't see Max doing that.  
  
Hilary. Hil' and the Chief. I would still see them, they would still be here. They were the ones who knew my secret. My feelings for him. For Kai.  
  
I never told him. I was too afraid. He was so cold, so withdrawn, how could he ever return my feelings? Yet somehow, I always felt, inside, that maybe, he did. Maybe he cared. But I could never ask him.  
  
Kai was sinking in the ice – I was sure he wouldn't take my hand, and I almost told him then, hoping it would convince him. But I didn't. He took my hand anyway, and the others helped me pull him out. I thought that maybe he already knew. So I didn't tell him then.  
  
Then I was losing my match, and Kai showed up out of nowhere. He gave me the confidence I needed to win. He had no where to stay, so I invited him over. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed him, but I didn't.  
  
Before my match against Zeo, I was so confused. Kai had lost. He couldn't beat Zeo. I was torn, was there truth to what Zeo had said? How could I beat Zeo, when no one else had? When Kai hadn't? But then he showed up, and made me practice. I realized then that my friends were with me. That he was with me. I couldn't lose. I could've told him then – I didn't.  
  
At the final match of the last world championships, he, Kai, had hugged me. It seemed like he had told me the words, unspoken, by that action, and I wanted to tell him then, despite the crowd. But I came to my senses. I couldn't tell him infront of all those people – and I didn't.  
  
Hilary figured it out. I guess she has an eye for those kind of things. She told Kenny, who didn't believe her, until I confirmed it. Then, they bugged me to tell him. Still, I didn't.  
  
The others, Max and Ray, don't know, I guess that's a good thing. They might tell Kai, and they can't. I have to. I have to tell him myself – but I didn't. Not yet. Why can't I tell him?  
  
Now it's our final moment together. We're sitting in my grandfather's dojo. Talking about everything we've been through together. In a few minutes they'll all leave. He'll leave.  
  
Hilary is sitting beside me, 'accidentally' nudging me in the shoulder, 'accidently' kicking my ankle, hissing in my ear – "Go tell him!" And I still don't.  
  
Kenny keeps giving the clock nervous glances, then looking at me meaningfully. I know what he's trying to say. The same thing Hilary keeps whispering to me. "Tell him!" But I don't.  
  
Max is leaving now, his mother's here to pick him up. I'll miss Maxy, just like I'll miss Ray – and Kai.  
  
As he leaves, he makes us all promise to come and visit sometime. I laugh – why wouldn't I visit? How could I go without ever seeing my friends again? Without ever seeing Kai again... Will Kai visit me?  
  
Max waves one last goodbye, and we all wave back – even Kai.  
  
Hilary is poking me in the shoulder now. I follow her into the kitchen.  
  
"You have to tell him!" she hisses, "He's going to leave soon!"  
  
I nod, and try to reassure her, that I will tell him. Will I? It seems so impossible.  
  
We come back into the room and Ray is getting ready to leave. He has to meet the White Tigers down at the train station. I'm kind of jealous. They'll get to spend time with Ray, and we won't. But Ray's their friend too.  
  
I wave to Ray as he leaves, feeling a lump in my throat, knowing who will be leaving next. I can't let Kai go. I'll tell him. I have to.  
  
It seems an eternity as he gets up. His silvery blue hair falling into his perfect face, those beautiful ruby eyes looking at me intently. "Goodbye Tyson," he says. He's said goodbye to Hil' and Kenny. I look up at him, and my voice nearly catches, "Bye Kai."  
  
He seems to hesitate, as if he should say something else, or is waiting for something else to be said. Is it my imagination? Then he turns and walks out the door.  
  
I should have told him then, but I didn't.  
  
Hilary walks up to me, her voice disbelieving, "You didn't tell him!" she cries, "Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
I don't want to answer, I don't want to think about it. He's gone – I couldn't tell him.  
  
"Maybe it was better that way," Kenny says uncertainly.  
  
"How could it have been better?" Hilary seems so upset. Why is she upset? It's me, who's feeling the real pain, isn't it?  
  
She turns to me, "You have to go after him Tyson! This is your last chance! You might never see Kai again! Ever!" her voice is urgent, pleading.  
  
I can't go after him. What would I say? No, Kenny is right. Maybe it is better this way. Maybe, I was always just a friend to him. But maybe I wasn't...  
  
How can I just let leave? I have to tell him – Hilary's right. I might never see him again.  
  
I get up so suddenly, it shocks the others.  
  
"Where are you going?" asks Kenny.  
  
A huge grin spreads across Hilary's face, "He's going to tell Kai!"  
  
That's right. I'm finally going to tell him – I can't let him go.  
  
I race out the door like a madman. I have no idea where I'm going. Where was Kai going? To Russia. To the airport. I have to get to the airport.  
  
I take off down the street. The airport's not far. He'll probably walk – and if I'm fast enough, I'll catch him. I hope.  
  
Hilary calls out to me, I can faintly hear her yelling, "Good luck!" I suppose I'll need it. Will I?  
  
I still can't see him. How far can he have gone in ten minutes? What if he's already on the plane? No, he's not, I can't think like that.

* * *

(Normal POV)  
  
It was almost midnight when Tyson reached the airport. It had taken him five minutes to run there. He was tired, his navy blue hair hung haphazardly in his tanned face, and he was panting for breath.  
  
'This has to be a running record,' he thought, as he dragged himself into the aiport terminal. There was almost no one there. It was midnight, a late flight. He still couldn't see Kai.  
  
He glanced at the flights. Listed on a little board.  
  
Moscow, Russia – 12:15  
  
He still had time.  
  
Ten minutes, to be exact.  
  
He raced through the airport, looking for Kai. Where was Kai? On the flight to Russia. Where was that? He ran around the airport for what seemed like ages.  
  
Finally, Tyson found it. Just when he had though that he would never find it. They were boarding the plane, and Kai was the last one. He was giving the man his ticket – Tyson had to stop him.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Two crimson eyes turned to stare at him. For a moment, they registered a look of shock, but it quickly vanished.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kai puzzled. He couldn't think why Tyson had followed him all the way to the airport. Unless –  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Tyson desperately, tugging on the older boy's sleeve and gesturing for him to leave the room.  
  
The man waved a ticket in front of Kai's face, "Make it snappy kid, you have two minutes before this plane takes off."  
  
Kai hesitated, but followed Tyson somewhat apprehensively into a deserted room.  
  
This was it, it was now or never. 'I can't chicken out now,' thought Tyson, 'I have to tell him.' He didn't know where to start.  
  
"I – I don't want you to leave," he said softly. Why couldn't he say it? Of course he didn't want Kai to leave, he hadn't wanted for any of his friends to leave.  
  
Kai gave him the oddest look, it seemed almost hopeful – or was it his mind playing tricks on him?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tyson took a deep breath, "Because – I... I love you."  
  
Kai didn't say anything. Tyson felt heat rise in his cheeks. He knew he shouldn't have bothered. Kai had always thought of him as just a friend and now –  
  
Kai pulled Tyson close and kissed him gently.  
  
Tyson was bewildered, but then a slow smile spread across his face, "Does that mean you love me too?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
Tyson could hardly believe it, but then there was still one more question. And thinking of a possible answer made his heart sink.  
  
"Are you still leaving?"  
  
Kai looked away, but Tyson could still see those beautiful eyes. They looked troubled.  
  
The man called impatiently from the other room, "Hey kid, we're leaving! So you better get in here if you wanna come!"  
  
Tyson looked up at Kai pleadingly – he couldn't leave. Could he?  
  
Kai drew away brushed Tyson's navy bangs aside.  
  
He looked torn, "I can't ... I- I'll miss you," he whispered softly. With that he turned away quickly, as if he could bear to look at Tyson again.  
  
Tyson couldn't believe it.

* * *

When Tyson got home, Hilary and Kenny had left. Which was good, as he didn't want to explain to them what had happened anyway.  
  
He had told Kai, and Kai had said he loved him. Why had he left? It was all too confusing. He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

It was a whole month since that had happened. Tyson had told Hilary and the Chief that he hadn't made it to the airport in time. It was too painful to explain the truth.  
  
Tyson himself had tried to forget it. To convince himself that what he had told his friends was true, that he hadn't made it to the airport. That what had happened was some kind of twisted dream.  
  
School had started again, and Hil' and Kenny were constantly trying to get Tyson to do his homework. It seemed that some things never changed. Today however, they had made the ultimate sacrifice. If he didn't do his homework, they would dismantle Dragoon!  
  
So Tyson sat in his room, alone, trying to figure out the value of x if 9 13x = 108  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Go away gramps," snapped Tyson, frustrated with his math problem. How was he supposed to divide 90 by 13 without a calculator?  
  
"Ya get out here little dude! Ya have a visitor," called his grandfather through the door, talking in slang, as usual.  
  
"Can't they wait?" growled Tyson, "I'm trying to do my homework!"  
  
"I don't believe you," said a familiar deep voice.  
  
Tyson's head shot up. It couldn't be.  
  
Kai?  
  
"Looks like you'll have to wait dude. It's not everyday my main man get serious about schoolwork, ya dig?"  
  
Tyson opened the door and poked his head out. His grandfather was walking away, but he didn't notice. What he did notice was –  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Kai looked at him awkwardly, unsure of what to say.  
  
"You came back," Tyson stated, hardly believing it was true.  
  
Kai hesitated, "You said you..." the words faltered. He couldn't say them. Tyson knew the feeling all too well.  
  
"I still do," he said reassuringly.  
  
Kai didn't answer. He just gave a rueful smile. Tyson knew what he meant.  
  
"Yeah, so... I'll stay... if you want me to..."  
  
"Of course I want you to," said Tyson. He placed his arms gingerly around the taller boy and hugged him tight, suddenly he pulled himself away, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Kai was confused.  
  
"I figured it out," said Tyson, "The answer is 6.92!"  
  
Kai sighed and shook his head, amused.  
  
"What?" asked Tyson.

* * *

Aouni: Well, that was my very first romance(probably sucked) – and I never could have done it if I didn't watch Friends! - Just think, there's more to that show than comedy!  
  
Ray: She's weird.  
  
Max: Got that right.  
  
Aouni: Anyways, this is my first one-shot ever, but technically my second ficcy, so you can flame me if you want. As long as it's not for some stupid reason like – "I hate yaoi!!" You were warned that it was yaoi!!!  
  
Ray: How come you don't like hetro?  
  
Aouni: I do. You and Mariah, and Mariah and you, that's hetro.  
  
Ray: Mariah is NOT my girlfriend!  
  
Aouni: Yeah... Sure... Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think of it.  
  
Kai: I think you should write a fic WITHOUT me in it.  
  
Aouni: No one asked for your opinion, Kai. 


End file.
